Une lueur dans la brume
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Autre contribution inspirée de la saison 3 ***SPOILERS saison 2 et mineurs pour saison 3*** Confrontation post retour d'Olivia dans la même lignée que "Juste un nouveau départ" - Peter POV


Elle daigna enfin lever la tête, alors qu'elle évitait son regard depuis plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ses « sors d'ici » autoritaires. Il croisa enfin son regard. Mais ses yeux n'étaient que douleur, colère et chagrin. Elle était plus hantée que jamais. Elle semblait lointaine, presque inaccessible, perdue dans une brume épaisse noyée de désespoir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti telle distance entre eux. Et pourtant, il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour la rejoindre.

- Tu ne pourras pas te terrer éternellement, Olivia, dit-il, sans pouvoir contenir une pointe de colère.

- Qui m'en empêchera ? cracha-t-elle en retour. Toi ? dit-elle avec un mouvement du menton.

- Oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement la situation.

Elle émit un rire exagérément empli de sarcasme. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire avant qu'elle ne parle.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! dit-elle d'un ton amusé mais amer.

Il serra les dents face à ce reproche qu'il ne pouvait même pas contredire.

- Justement, tu n'es pas comme moi. De nous deux, tu es celle qui affrontes la situation à bras le corps. La Olivia que je connais ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort.

Elle émit un autre rire de démente. Il comprit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

- « La Olivia que tu connais ». Parlons-en justement, puisque tu y tiens tant. Si tu me connais si bien, comment as-tu pu ne pas voir que ce n'était pas moi ? Eclaire ma lanterne, Peter. Car c'est une question qui me dépasse.

Il grinça involontairement des dents. La prise de conscience lui laissait toujours un goût indélébile et amer dans la bouche. Il doutait de pouvoir s'en débarrasser un jour.

- Deux mois, Peter. Deux mois ! dit-elle en prononçant chaque mot distinctement. Explique-moi un peu comment elle a pu faire illusion pendant tout ce temps sans que tu n'y voies rien.

Cette question l'avait poursuivi, hanté, accaparé toutes ses pensées depuis la révélation. Il ne répondit pas, incapable de citer une seule raison qui lui paraisse valable. Toute tentative de justification sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. Et puis, c'eût été diffamatoire envers elle. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui sorte une banalité comme « elle est intelligente et observatrice et elle a joué la comédie à la perfection », ou bien « j'étais trop occupé à digérer la vérité sur mes origines pour voir quoi que ce soit », aussi vraies qu'étaient ces affirmations.

Elle l'observa un instant. Et quand il resta muet, elle lâcha un autre rire amer et bref. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le minibar de la chambre et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une petite bouteille de scotch. Elle en vida le contenu dans le verre à proximité. Il devina que ce n'était pas son premier, impression confirmée quand il vit que l'étage à mini-bouteilles était déjà à moitié vide.

- A combien en es-tu ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui voulut neutre.

Il échoua cependant, trahissant son agacement. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. A vrai dire, tu n'as même aucun droit sur ma vie.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Olivia. Ce droit, je le prends que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mauvais et but une gorgée comme pour le narguer. Il se retint d'aggraver la situation en sortant une remarque acerbe.

- Laisse-moi te poser une question, tu veux ? demanda-t-il à la place.

- Je suis toute ouïe, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique accompagné avec un geste ironique de la main qui tenait le verre.

- As-tu seulement pensé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris la supercherie ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Oh pardon, dit-elle avec un humour sarcastique. Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est toi la victime en fait ! dit-elle en plaçant sa main libre sur sa tête d'un air faussement dramatique.

- Mets-toi une seconde à ma place. J'ai été trahi par celui que je prenais pour mon père. J'ai été trahi par celui est vraiment mon père. J'ai été trahi par la seule personne à qui j'accordais ma confiance les yeux fermés. Toi, en l'occurrence.

Elle ne dit rien mais elle serra les dents, furieuse qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis sans pour autant trouver d'excuse pour se justifier. Il prit son silence pour un encouragement timide mais réel.

- Et puis, cette…femme m'a dupé, a joué avec mes sentiments en se faisant passer pour toi. Le même visage, la même voix. Quand je la regardais, c'est toi que je voyais. Quand je te regarde à présent, je pense à elle et à la façon dont elle m'a embobiné sans la moindre trace de scrupule et de la manière la plus abjecte qui soit.

Seule une petite moue involontaire de sa part trahit sa réaction face à ce point de vue qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas envisagé. Elle se reprit vite cependant.

- Et moi, quand je te regarde, je te vois avec elle, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Son ton faiblard ne le laissa pas dupe. Il devina qu'elle avait baissé d'un ton pour contrôler le timbre de sa voix, mais l'aveu lui avait coûté. Elle le considéra un instant, reprit une gorgée et indiqua la porte avec la main qui portait le verre.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, alors sors d'ici, dit-elle sans pitié.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'approcha d'elle, saisit son verre et le vida dans l'évier.

- De quel droit… commença-t-elle, furieuse.

- Tu as assez bu. Tu vaux mieux que ça, mieux que ton ivrogne de beau-père, dit-il, amer qu'elle refuse le dialogue.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Le bruit sourd et sec de la gifle qu'elle lui infligea résonna dans la pièce. La tête de Peter fut emportée sur le côté sous la violence du choc, mais il ne fléchit pas. Il se contenta de tourner à nouveau la tête vers elle, posant machinalement ses doigts sur l'endroit qui commençait à se teindre de rouge, avec une pointe de culpabilité pour cette comparaison exagérée et une pointe de satisfaction de provoquer une prise de conscience en elle. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle. Elle ne broncha pas, totalement paralysée par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Demande-toi une chose, Olivia, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Avais-je vraiment les moyens de savoir qu'elle n'était pas toi, alors que tu m'as toujours refusé l'accès à ta vie privée ? Comment pouvais-je seulement deviner que sa façon d'agir était à l'opposé de la tienne, alors que tu ne m'as jamais laissé rien voir de toi ?

Puis il s'écarta sans observer sa réaction et se dirigea droit vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, elle parla enfin.

- Je l'ai fait. Après Jacksonville, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais terrifiée. Et de l'autre côté, quand je suis venue te chercher, cita-t-elle, presque involontairement.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Deux fois. En deux ans. Pendant seulement quelques minutes. Ça en dit long, je suppose, dit-il seulement, avec plus de tristesse que de rancœur.

Puis, il sortit. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir. Il ne se retourna pas, alors que son cœur en lambeaux battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine douloureuse et que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues d'Olivia.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne se revoient. C'était une journée pluvieuse et brumeuse. Aussi triste et morne que son état d'humeur quand il sortit de sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il baissa la tête et remonta le col de son manteau plus par réflexe que pour se protéger de la pluie. Il se foutait d'être trempé. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne la vit pas tout de suite, assise sur les marches devant le porche, les genoux contre sa poitrine et les bras crispés autour de ses chevilles. Elle l'attendait, visiblement, insouciante à la pluie qui ruisselait sur elle. Elle paraissait toujours aussi distante et inaccessible. Pourtant elle était là. Il vint à sa hauteur.

- Olivia ? Que fais-tu là ? trouva-t-il seulement à dire, étonné de la trouver là.

Puis il secoua la tête, réalisant soudain la sottise de sa question.

- Viens, entrons, dit-il en posant sa main avec douceur sur son bras pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, fixant obstinément la pluie tomber sans la voir. Il soupira, mais n'insista pas. Il s'assit sur la marche au-dessus de la sienne, laissant une distance confortable pour ménager sa tolérance à sa présence. Elle sembla indifférente cependant. Alors il resta simplement là, se laissant tremper par la pluie dans le silence que le seul clapotis de l'eau venait rompre.

- J'ai tout perdu, dit-elle après un long moment, presque pour elle-même.

Il fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête vers elle, mais elle ne bougea pas.

- C'est faux. Tu as encore Rachel et Ella.

Il se tut un instant, hésitant à dire ce qui lui brûlait la langue, craignant qu'elle ne le rejette une fois de plus. Il le dit, néanmoins.

- Et moi, si tu le veux, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête à l'opposé de Peter, comme pour lui cacher son visage. Geste inutile car avec cette pluie et du fait de son angle de vision par rapport à sa position, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il attendit. Sans vraiment savoir quoi. Il attendit un mot, un geste, une réaction. Un miracle, peut-être. Rien ne vint. Il rompit le silence cette fois.

- Je sais pourquoi tu préfères dormir à l'hôtel plutôt que chez toi, pourquoi tu évites Rachel et Ella, pourquoi tu as été refaire ta garde-robe dans la première boutique que tu as trouvé. (Il fit une courte pause, fit une petite moue triste). Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Il la vit bouger la tête et porter une main nerveuse vers son visage.

- Elle a souillé tout ce qu'elle a touché, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Tout ce qui m'appartenait.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus malheureux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Même Rachel et Ella ? Et moi ?

Il surprit un sursaut de sa poitrine, mais il ne commenta pas.

- Surtout moi, je suppose, dit-il d'un ton triste.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue, Olivia ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las et triste.

- Tu avais raison. Je ne t'ai pas donné les moyens de me connaitre vraiment. Je le sais, mais…

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, incapable d'achever sa phrase.

- Mais tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner, finit-il pour elle.

Un autre sanglot agita ses épaules. Il soupira d'un air malheureux.

- Veux-tu savoir pourquoi son comportement ne m'a pas alarmé ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui, trahissant son soudain intérêt pour la question. Il eut un petit rire amer et posa son regard devant lui, sans but précis.

- J'ai cru que…

Il s'interrompit, comme si l'aveu lui coûtait beaucoup. Il pinça les lèvres avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai simplement cru que je te rendais heureuse. Que j'avais cet effet-là sur toi. De tous les péchés capitaux, l'orgueil est le pire et j'ai laissé le mien m'aveugler. Moi, Peter Bishop, rendait heureuse Olivia Dunham, éternelle insatisfaite et martyr à ses heures. (Il lâcha un souffle moqueur pour lui-même). La vérité c'est que j'ignore ce qui peut te rendre heureuse, quelle que soit ma volonté d'y parvenir. Et pourtant, par ma seule présence, j'ai cru que…

Il ne put pas achever sa phrase, la rancœur et le dégoût de lui-même trop ancrés en lui pour ça. Il garda ses yeux fixés droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées amères et bloqué comme un disque rayé sur l'éternelle question qui le rongeait. _Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?_

Au bout d'un moment cependant, il tourna la tête vers elle. Et même si elle gardait toujours le silence, il fut surpris de la trouver en train de l'observer. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, la colère avait quitté son regard, ne laissant que la peine et la douleur. Ce n'était pas en soi une raison de se réjouir, mais c'était un progrès incontestable qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il crispa sa main sur son genou pour éviter de la porter vers sa joue. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à faire des efforts.

Il se leva et l'invita à se lever d'un mouvement du menton. En silence, elle obéit. Il alla à la porte, l'ouvrit et entra. Elle le suivit, mais resta sur le seuil, un regard d'hésitation marquée. Quand il vit sa réaction, il comprit.

- Elle n'est jamais venue ici, précisa-t-il.

Elle retint un sursaut qu'il repéra malgré tout et lui lança un regard désolé. Mais il se sentait lui-même désolé. Et dans un coin de sa tête, il fit taire la partie de lui furieuse envers ceux qui avaient provoqué cette situation. Car il en avait sa claque d'être perpétuellement en colère. Et elle méritait un peu de sentiments positifs. Maintenant plus que jamais. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle baissa les yeux mais entra sans un mot. Elle alla dans le salon et observa la pièce comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Il observa son comportement hésitant et prudent d'un œil mélancolique, mais ne commenta pas.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il simplement.

Elle s'exécuta docilement.

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, annonça-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste mais elle inclina seulement la tête vers l'avant, comme pour le remercier en silence. Il alla à la cuisine, sortit une tarte qu'Astrid avait laissée le jour même et décida de lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Le temps qu'il fasse chauffer la tarte et le lait, il la trouva endormie sur le canapé. Elle avait ôté son manteau trempé et ses chaussures. Un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il observa son visage serein. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse et saisit son téléphone portable. Il appela Rachel.

- Rachel, c'est moi. […] Elle est avec moi. […] Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je suis désolé, mais sache seulement qu'elle va bien et qu'elle en sécurité ici. […] Non, pas maintenant. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. […] De toute façon, elle dort pour l'instant. Rappelle-moi demain, tu veux ? […] D'accord, je lui dirai. […] De rien, dit-il avec une petite moue.

Il raccrocha. Son second appel fut pour Astrid.

- C'est moi. Olivia est ici. Pouvez-vous veiller sur Walter jusqu'à demain ? […] Honnêtement non, mais vous la connaissez. Elle est forte, dit-il comme pour s'en convaincre aussi. […] Merci, Astrid.

Il raccrocha une nouvelle fois et entra le dernier numéro.

- Agent Broyles, c'est Peter. […] Olivia est avec moi. […] Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Laissez-lui un peu de temps, elle reviendra d'elle-même quand elle sera prête. […] Je la garderai ici tant qu'elle le voudra, mais je ne la retiendrai pas si elle veut partir. Elle ne mérite pas ça. […] Merci, monsieur.

Broyles lui posa une question. Il se tourna vers la silhouette endormie d'Olivia et son regard se posa sur ses traits tranquilles. Il hocha la tête comme pour dire oui, mais prit la parole puisque Broyles ne pouvait le voir.

- Elle ira mieux. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour ça, dit-il avec conviction. Au revoir, Monsieur.

Quand il raccrocha, il réalisa qu'il cherchait désespérément à y croire. Mais des promesses ne faisaient pas avancer les choses. Il soupira et posa son portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Pourtant il était bien décidé à tenir ses propos coûte que coûte. Seule la qualité de ses résultats lui manquait. Car la grande inconnue de l'équation demeurait la volonté d'Olivia à remonter la pente et à se laisser aider. Et cette perspective semblait bien incertaine.

Il revint dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas bougé et il se permit de l'observer dormir. Mais pas longtemps, car il voulait lui laisser son espace et la regarder dormir risquait de la mettre mal à l'aise si elle le surprenait. Juste le temps d'apercevoir les cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux et de deviner qu'elle n'avait pas connu de vrai sommeil comme celui-là depuis longtemps. Elle semblait enfin débarrassée de ses fardeaux, paisible et confiante. Et si l'on considérait la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était endormie, on pouvait supposer qu'elle avait enfin atteint un état d'esprit apaisé, se sentant là en confiance et en sécurité. Il y avait donc bien une lueur dans la brume. Un espoir de jours à venir meilleurs. Il prit le plaid du canapé et le posa sur elle. Il dut se retenir de remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Tu iras mieux, Olivia. Je te le promets, murmura-t-il avec douceur bien qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre. Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange, dit-il avant de monter à l'étage pour aller dormir lui aussi, la trace d'un sourire inconscient collé à ses lèvres.


End file.
